Choose And Be Happy
by InfinityWriteLove
Summary: Oui, je suis tiraillée, sans cesse partagée et déchirée. Jacob Black ou Edward Cullen. I want Choose to Be Happy.


Choose and Be Happy

By : InfinityWriteLove

C'est la première histoire que je poste sur FanFiction donc j'ai un peu le trac.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Toutes critiques instructives sont les bienvenues, je désire vraiment m'améliorer. Tout appartient à Stéphanie Meyer seule cet OS est moi.

Bonne Lecture !

...

Tiraillement : n.m tension née d'une opposition entre des opinions ou des désirs contradictoires

Oui, je suis tiraillée, sans cesse partagée et déchirée.

Jacob Black ou Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen ou Jacob Black.

Mon premier amour ou mon plus que meilleur ami.

Celui qui a fait battre mon cœur ou celui qui l'a réparé.

Choisir : v prendre la décision de…

Pourquoi doit-on toujours faire un choix ?

Pourquoi celui-ci fait la question lancinante « Et si » nous torture tout autant ?

Je ne sais pas.

I don't know.

No lo sé.

De multiples façons de le dire, mais aucune solution, aucune réponse.

Fuite : n.f action de se soustraire à quelque chose de pénible, de dangereux.

Je suis partie, j'ai fui, j'ai effectué un repli stratégique ou j'ai pris une année sabbatique.

Appelez cela de la manière dont cela vous chante.

Traitez-moi de tous les noms, lâche, peureuse, poltronne même.

Dites-moi que je manque de courage ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

Pensez ce que vous voulez.

Désormais, je suis loin très loin.

Cherchant inlassablement le chemin en moi-même où je me suis perdue.

Essayant de trouver la clé à cette énigme qui me tourmente.

De quoi ai-je réellement besoin, ou plutôt de qui ?

Une semaine. Deux semaines. Trois semaines.

Un mois. Deux mois. Trois mois.

Déjà tant de temps que je suis sur la route à vivre telle une nomade passant quelques fois mes journées à méditer en scrutant le paysage s'entendant à perte de vue devant moi. Une vie de débrouillardise, mais dans le fond égoïste.

Plus de Charlie à materner.

Plus d'Edward à éviter.

Plus de Jacob à rassurer.

Plus rien.

Au début me préoccuper que de ma petite personne me dérangeait beaucoup et je ressentais une certaine gêne.

Puis les jours s'égrenaient comme un sablier, l'habitude et à la fin, on y prend goût.

Cependant, je refuse d'être dans le déni, l'égocentrisme n'est pas dans ma nature et même si j'essaie de m'en convaincre ce style de vie ne me correspond pas.

Tout simplement par ce que je suis :

Isabella Swan. 18 ans. Altruiste.

C'est pourquoi je suis rentré.

Cela ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain bien sûr.

Cette idée murissait en moi depuis un long moment.

Retourner à la maison, là où je suis née, là où j'ai grandi et là où sont mes plus beaux souvenirs. Le seul endroit où je suis entièrement moi-même.

Back Home. Go To Forks.

Charlie mon père m'a accueilli comme si je n'étais jamais parti, comme s'il y a environ 365 jours je ne lui avais pas dit au revoir.

Les 1 ans pour lui étaient passés comme une seconde.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ses bras qui me serraient ou plutôt me broyaient dans un câlin néanmoins rempli de tendresse.

Mais ce n'était pas ce corps que je voulais contre le mien ni ce souffle, je voulais entendre dans mon cou

Alors j'ouvris pour l'énième fois la portière de ma vielle Chevrolet orange.

Elle avait été ma seule est unique compagne durant mon périple assistant à mes moments de joie souvent rare, de tristesse, de déprime en grand nombre et de riresolitaire tout cela en ne bronchant pas. Normal me dirait vous c'est une voiture !

Je n'oubliai pas de faire un signe à Charlie sur le perron mais il ne parut pas inquiet, il comprenait décidément tous sans poser de question, il savait pertinemment où j'allais.

Je me trouve à l'instant ou je vous parle juste devant sa porte.

Le trajet avait été rapide. Je l'avais passé à me sourire dans le rétroviseur tellement l'excitation me submergeait.

Être persuadé de quelque chose donne des ailes, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut m'atteindre et c'est une sensation grisante.

Ma main ne souffrit d'aucune hésitation sur le bouton de la sonnette.

J'avais eu du temps.

J'avais pris mon temps.

J'ai fait mon choix et il était irrévocable.

Oui dans la vie, il faut faire des choix qu'on le veuille ou non car

Les grandes décisions façonnent ce que nous sommes.

Quand il m'ouvrit, il ne parut même pas étonné de me voir sur le pas de sa porte.

Je compris qu'il m'avait attendu. Il avait toujours su que je reviendrai et il n'avait pas un instant douté.

Les secondes défilèrent et son sourire restait accroché à son visage.

Face à son regard dénué de colère et de reproche, je ne pus que lui dire les mots qu'il avait tant espéré entendre de ma bouche.

Ce que mon voyage m'avait appris.

«Je ne veux plus être en danger.

Je ne veux plus souffrir.

Je ne veux plus te blesser car je t'aime.

Tu es celui dont j'ai besoin.

Je te veux toi et personne d'autre. »

La suite je vous laisse la deviner sachez qu'elle ne peut qu'être heureuse.

Tant qu'elle ne se termine pas par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. » Quoi que…

Bonheur : n.m pas besoin d'un dictionnaire ou d'internet, c'est ce que je ressens tous les matins depuis mon retour en me réveillant à côté de l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde.

Jacob

FIN

Honnêtement quand avez-vous deviné qu'elle choisit Jacob ?

Voilà j'espère que c'était ni trop long ni trop court.

Si vous avez une remarque à faire n'hésitez pas !

#TeamJacob

Réponse aux reviews

- À Guest

Déjà merci beaucoup d'avoir posté une review, tu es le premier !

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes je pensais les avoir toutes corrigées.

Par rapport au peu d'action j'ai voulu le concentrer essentiellement sur les sentiments de Bella mon OS est plutôt court.

Encore merci pour tes conseils !

- À lally

Désolé si la fin ne te plait pas j'avais décidé dès le départ que Bella finirait dans le bras Jacob le plus beau des loups garous

sinon j'espère que le reste t'as plu.

Merci pour la review !


End file.
